one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash vs Buttercup
Rainbow Dash '''vs '''Buttercup '''is a One Minute Melee by Theultimatelifeform, putting '''Rainbow Dash '''from the ''My Little Pony''' series against '''Buttercup' from the ''Powerpuff Girls series. Description ''Cocky and arrogant, but loyal and loving to their family and friends, which egotistical member of popular cartoon teams will win? '' Pre-Battle A colorful blur swooped through the sky as Rainbow Dash was enjoying herself, having a nice flight. ''Always great going outside to fly! Rainbow said before a green laser zoomed past her, Huh? Curious, Rainbow Dash flew at the laser, eventually getting ahead of it and stopping, causing the laser to stop and reveal Buttercup. Out of the way! Buttercup growled as Rainbow blinked, I need to keep moving! Whoa, what's with the hurry? Rainbow asked, Got a date or something? No, but I won't be reaching my destination any time soon if I keep being slowed down by you. Buttercup scoffed, causing Rainbow's eyes to temporarily widen, then close. Slow? Me? Rainbow asked, but laughed, Puh-lease! I am the fastest pony in all of Equestria! Guh, I have no time for this! Buttercup groaned before punching Rainbow, then flying off as Rainbow recovered and narrowed her eyes. Alright, Rainbow said quietly, It.is.on! Rainbow speed to Buttercup, who looked up at her and frowned. Don't you ever quit? Buttercup asked, annoyed. Not until ya tell me what's going on! Rainbow shouted. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! The two zipped at each other and collided, their blurs and lasers hitting each other, causing shock waves before Buttercup punched Rainbow Dash repeatedly, then uppercut her, though Rainbow Dash used the momentum of the uppercut to kick Buttercup down. Buttercup, however, regained her stance and flew at Rainbow, punching and kicking her before Rainbow punched her several times, then flew up before crashing into Buttercup, who barely managed to block it. Buttercup grabbed Rainbow's left wing and smirked. ...Uh oh. Rainbow said with sweat coming down as Buttercup swung her around and threw her towards a mountain, AAH! 40! As Rainbow crashed into the mountain, Buttercup crossed her arms with a cocky smile until she noticed a Rainbow-colored blur come out of the mountain. Taken by surprise, Buttercup was kicked by Rainbow, who then punched and kicked her repeatedly before grabbing her, only for Buttercup to uppercut and kick Rainbow five times, though the wonderbolt broke out of it and punched her a few feet away. As Rainbow smirked, she noticed Buttercup's eyes start to glow red and quickly ducked as Buttercup shot heat vision, which destroyed a neighboring mountain. Rainbow just watched the sight with widened eyes before flying away from Buttercup. 30! Rainbow started dodging more rounds of heat vision from Buttercup before doing a backflip in the air, then covering Buttercup's eyes, only to get her whooves burned, causing the pegasus to cringe and raise her hooves up. Hot, hot, hot! Rainbow shouted before covering both hooves with her mouth, then seeing Buttercup's smug look. Quickly regaining her composure, Rainbow closed her eyes, That...wasn't too bad. Yeah...keep telling yourself that. Buttercup said before shooting fire at Rainbow, causing the pegasus to grit her teeth and fly up. Ya know, you remind me of a dragon I once faced. Rainbow realized, His snores had the potential to envelop the entire land in smoke and fire. Shut up! Buttercup said before flying up and punching Rainbow in the face, causing Rainbow to be sent back, flipping repeatedly until she regained her stance. 20! Rainbow flew at Buttercup, who flew back, causing a shockwave to occur as the two sped at each other around the area, colliding at amazing speeds with shockwaves going at equally fast speeds. Rainbow sped towards Buttercup, but Buttercup dodged it and grabbed her tail and squeezed it, causing an 'OW' reaction from Rainbow, who kicked Buttercup in the face with her hind legs, then sped behind her and punched her in the back of the head. As Buttercup staggered, she turned around and punched Rainbow in the stomach, then elbowed her to the ground, causing an explosion. 10! Ugh... Rainbow groaned as she started to get up. Come on, just stay down! Buttercup shouted, Before you REALLY get hurt! Just try me! Rainbow shouted back before flying up at top speeds when Buttercup rushed her, then looked down from 1,000 feet above with a sigh, Here it goes. Rainbow started flying down to the ground at top speeds as Buttercup shot a beam of fire at Rainbow, who suddenly caused a sonic rainboom and zipped down to the ground, then zipped to Buttercup, colliding with her before taking her up to the sky. NOW FOR THE BIG FINISH! Rainbow yelled before performing a buccaneer blaze, causing both her and Buttercup to fall and a large explosion. K.O!!!!! Fire enveloped the entire field they were in as both Rainbow and Buttercup slowly got up, Rainbow more damaged than Buttercup, but Buttercup slowly smiling. Heh...you're good.. Buttercup said with a weak smile, Now will you listen to me? Yeah...sure. Rainbow replied with a chuckle, So what were you really trying to go after? Well... Buttercup started as the screen switched to HIM on a mountain overlooking Canterlot, Let's just say that there's a...HIM in this world. ...I don't get it. You wouldn't. This melee's winner is... LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE... Rainbow and Buttercup started flying off to Canterlot, both exhausted. A TIE!Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 5